Happy New Year's To You
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Myk and Lash fight. They break up. And then the go to the same New Year's Party. LASHMYK ooh what a surprise. R & R foo's.


"Lash, you're being rediculous," Myk said calmly. Lash hated it when she was calm in an arguement, because he couldn't keep his cool, and there she was, sitting pretty and calm.

"HOW AM I BEING REDICULOUS?!" Lash stood up from the armchair across the room from Myk. She looked down and her shoulders started shaking, like she was laughing. Her shoulders always shake when she laughs.

Lash charged toward her, every step sounding hardly on the floor. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her to the back of the couch.

"_Don't you fucking laugh at me right now,_" Lash whispered into her face. Myk pursed her lips, but couldn't hide her smile. Lash started to lose it. He stood up, and raised his hand, like he was going to slap Myk. Fear flashed through her eyes, then anger, and she stood up.

"Lash. I think you should go," Myk looked straight forward, at his chest.

"We are having an _arguement_ and you think I should just GO?" Lash screamed down at the top of her head, because she wouldn't look up at him. He was out of his mind, and he pushed her down on the couch. "_Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you._"

"_Lash,"_ Myk started but Lash covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say a word. I swear to God, any fucking word you say will make me-" Myk pulled Lash's hand away from his mouth.

"Lash I want-"

He slapped her. He backed away from her, shaking. He though she was going to tell him to leave again. He stared at her, his whole body shaking and ready to collapse, as he watched her hold her face with both hands.

"Get out," She still wouldn't look up at him, and he didnt move. When she did look up, her eyes were wide, and her pupils were huge.

"LASH, get out of my fucking house!" She growled, and started to stand up. She went over to the door and opened it, waiting for him. "Lash. Get out. I want to go on a break. Get out."

"You-you what?" Lash's face fell, he looked defeated.

"I want to go on a break. I wont stand to be in an abusive relationship so I want to go on a break, and while we are on this break, you will think about whether that's the way you want to continue treating me. If so, our relationshp will be over. Now, GET. OUT," Lash felt a pulling sensation in his stomach and he knew she was trying to make him leave using her mind. Lash didn't force her. He left.

That was three weeks ago, and it's New Years Eve.

Everyone, _everyone,_ from the Hero Junior and Senior class is at a party, at some rich kid's mansion. The party was a tradition, and so were the things that went along with it.

The traditions are as follows:

Everyone must drink at least one drink. Whether they get wasted or not is up to them.

Everyone must be in the same room for the New Year's count down.

Upon the New Year's arrival, everyone must turn to the person on their right and kiss them, regardless of gender.

And that's about it.

Now most of the kids at this party could hold their liquor pretty well, which is kind of sad, since they're only juniors and seniors. Some only chose to drink the one manditory drink, and some got shitfaced because, well, it's what they love to do.

Lash was one of the shitfaced, Myk was one of the good-liquor-holders. It's not that she drank often, it's that she's part Irish. And how lucky, being that she's only _part_ Irish, that that's the part she got. And now it's not like she was downing them one after the other, either. She just sipped, one cup lasted about an hour. And she danced. But even with her Irish, she was still feeling at tiny buzz by now, which would be 11:00 PM.

One hour till count down.

Myk noticed Lash right when she walked in the door. She hadn't been looking for him, her eyes just gravitate to him. Lash didn't look at her, and she wouldn't be surprised if he never even knew she was at the party. But he did.

He noticed her about an hour after she got there, when he was already well into the Honest-Drunk phase.

"D'ya see that gur-ul?" Lash leaned over to one of his pals. His friend looked and nodded.

"She's fuggin' HAWT," His friend leaned against the counter for support.

"DON'T! You... talk abou' my girl that way," Lash glared at his friend.

"Oh, She's YER girl."

"Das, right, and y'know whaddelse?"

"Huh, cheif?"

"She is the love of muh whole-fuggin life, and I think that I've damned... near... ruined it?"

"How'dya do dat, chief?"

"Stop callin' me CHEEF an' I'll tellya."

"Will do, cheif."

"Thanks."

"Ah-neetime."

"WELL, y'see I rooned it 'cawse I hit 'er."

"You 'it her?"

"I did, an' I do regret it, sir, a lot."

"Well whaddaya gonna do?"

"I am... I AM GOING TO GET HER BACK, I is! I's is gonna sweep her off her feet and give 'er a New Yurs kiss that she... will NOT forget."

"Howya gonna sweep'er off her feet? You can barely stan'."

"You. are too smart fer yer own good."

So Lash had a plan that he would probably forget about after his next bottle. And even though he sort of forgot his plan he continued to watch Myk from his spot as she had fun. She danced, and talked, and laughed. And then Lash got into Depressed-Drunk phase. He almost started sobbing into Speed's shirt, but Speed resolved it by pouring more beer down Lash's throat. Then he got into the Shit-Faced-and-I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-the-world phase. Which is the last phase before pass out phase.

By that time it was 11:30

Half an Hour till New Years.

Lash stared with eyes half open and watched Myk dance. She wasn't fantastic, mediocre at best, but in Lash's oh so drunken and glossy eyes, she looked marvelous. She looked hotter to him, too. We'll blame it on the alcohol.

"EVERYONE," came a loud, drunken voice from something that sounded like a megaphone. "IT'S- IT'S ALMOST TIME. GET YOURSELVES. SITUATED. IN THE LIVING ROOM. WITH THE BIG TV. FOR THE BALL DROP. IN TIMES SQUARE. AND THE KISSING. AND THE NEW YEAR'S."

Everyone stumbled, as most everyone was drunk, into the living room wtih the big TV, for the ball drop in times square, and the kissing, and the New Year's.

By now everyone was accustom to the "Kiss the person to your right" tradition, so the Liquore-Holders and the Mostly-Sober people situated everyone Boy-Girl, so they wouldn't get caught doing anything they didn't _want_ to get caught doing. Speed was behind Lash, who had begged for Speed to take him to Myk, holding him up. Lash wouldn't stop begging, so Speed took him over to stand by her, but on her left, not her right.

The music started filling into the room due to speakers positioned throughout the house, and the dancing began once more. Moshing almost started, but once again, the Mostly-Sober and the Liquore-Holders came to the rescue.

"EVERYONE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" Came the loud megaphone voice again. "IT'S _TIME"_

And suddenly the TV got very loud, and you could hear the people on the TV infect the crowd infront of it.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAAAAPPY NEEWW YEEAAAAAAAR!"

Everyone was laughing, and sloppily kissing the person to their right. Myk was laughing and going to kiss the boy on _her_ right, and she almost got there, too.

Just as she was about to lock lips with a very tall, sandy haired shape shifter, she was spun around, and dipped, tango style, into a very passionate, but _wet,_ and alcohol tasting kiss. She squirmed a bit, until Lash pulled away.

"Myk," he said in a very clear voice. "I love you, and I will never hit you again. I am sorry."

All she did was look up at him and smile

"Happy New Year's."

We'll blame it on the Alcohol

---

(NOTE B4 MI RANT: srry 4 typoz my spellcheck _was taken awaaay from me_)

YES I KNOW IT IS SHORT

but i was in BED and i realized i FORGOT TO DO THIS

and i was like SHIT

so I did it.

and i didnt do it sooner because i was BABYSITTING.

and you know what

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


End file.
